Getting Caught In The Rain
by TemporaryInsanity669
Summary: Mitchie's date takes an unexpected turn.


**Hey Guys, this is my very first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, please leave reviews of your thoughts and such. And also, just to clarify, i own nothing but the story. (: **

_**"I was tired of my lady  
We'd been together too long  
Like a worn-out recording  
Of a favorite song."**_

Mitchie stared at Alex over the screen of her laptop. They'd been together for four years, four whole years. As she observed Alex sitting in the Indian position reading a book on the other side of the room, she couldn't help but wonder what happened to them. She watched the way the orange glow from the fire highlighted Alex features, capturing just pure beauty. Mitchie smiled at this. It's not that she didn't love Alex, because she did. She just wasn't so sure she was in love with her anymore. There relationship used to be fireworks. Even 'fireworks' wasn't strong enough to convey the feeling of their relationship. It was more like, a multitude of fireworks within a single firework that erupted into a phenomenal shower of fireworks every time they looked at each other, every time they touched, every time they kissed, every time they made love. Now, it was nothing more than a small flame struggling to stay alight. Their relationship succumbed to the same, every day routine of work, paying bills, university...life. Alex looked up from her book feeling the weight of Mitchie's gaze. She sighed sadly reading Mitchie's thoughts, although it wasn't hard. It was written all over her face.  
"I'm going to bed Mitch, are you coming?" Alex said as she placed her book on the sidetable.  
"Yeah, i'll be in soon. Just going to finish up on this assignment." Mitchie replied with a half-hearted smile.  
"Okay." Is all Alex said as she kissed Mitchie's forehead lightly and made her way to their bedroom.  
Once Mitchie heard Alex shut the door, she opened the web page that she closed when she saw Alex rose from her seat. The personal columns.

"_**So while she lay there sleepin  
I read the paper in bed  
And in the personal columns  
There was this letter I read:**_

If you like pina coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga  
If you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight  
In the dunes on the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for  
Write to me and escape."

Mitchie momentarily glanced towards the bedroom door to which her girlfriend lay asleep in their bed just beyond. She took a deep breath and clicked 'reply'.

_**I didn't think about my lady  
I know that sounds kinda mean  
But me and my old lady  
Had fallen into the same old dull routine  
So I wrote to the paper  
Took out a personal ad  
And though I'm nobody's poet  
I thought it wasn't half bad**_

"Yes I like pina coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food  
I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon  
And cut through all this red tape  
At a bar called O'Malleys  
Where we'll plan our escape."

She took a deep breath and smiled in satisfaction at her reply. She was surprised when a reply from this mystery woman popped up on her screen almost immediately. The words 'done, see you there. ;)' lit up her screen. A smile crept on her face and she giggled and clapped with excitement like a little school girl. She closed her laptop screen and made her way to bed. As she looked at a sleeping Alex, a ping of guilt washed over her. She shook it off and climbed into bed. The thoughts of what tomorrow held circled her mind, but soon she sleep took over leaving her to her dreams.  
The next morning Mitchie was awoken to the sound of the shower running. She sat up and noticed that Alex wasn't next to her. Fifteen minutes later Alex appeared in the door way wearing a sexy red dress with a split up the left leg. Mitchie's favourite dress on Alex.  
"What are you going all dressed up for?" Mitchie enquired curiously.  
"Just going out." Alex replied shortly, and with a small smile thrown Mitchie's way, Alex left their apartment with a small slam of their door.  
Mitchie glanced at the clock.  
"Shit, it's almost noon." Mitchie panicked. With that, she jumped out of bed and into the shower. Mitchie stared at her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She went with her black skinny jeans, a white V neck singlet top with an open blue shirt over it. She grabbed her keys and raced to the bar.

"_**So I waited with high hopes  
And she walked in the place  
I knew her smile in an instant  
I knew the curve of her face  
It was my own lovely lady  
And she said, oh it's you  
Then we laughed for a moment  
And I said, I never knew."**_

Mitchie sat at the bar nervously and decided to order a drink. She signalled the bartender over and ordered a whisky. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.  
Mitchie checked her watch, it was 11:59 and counting. At that moment, the door to the bar swung open and a petite raven-haired girl wearing a sexy red dress with a split up one side of the leg appeared in the doorway. She was looking around for someone. Mitchie's breath hitched in her throat as the full effect of the beauty of the girl washed over her. It was Alex.  
Mitchie approached Alex, and as Alex's eyes met hers she couldn't help but let the butterflies take over her body.  
"Alex? You are the woman i am meeting?" Mitchie questioned. Alex smiled that stunning beautiful smile that Mitchie fell in love with, a smile she hadn't seen in months, even years.  
"I guess so." Is all she said. Neither girl knew whether to laugh or be furious at the irony of the circumstances that was unravelling before them. After a moment of debating that, Mitchie smiled.  
"Let me buy you a drink." She whispered into Alex's ear.

"_**And I said, I never knew  
That you liked pina coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
And the feel of the ocean  
And the taste of the champagne  
If you like making love at midnight  
In the dunes on the cape  
You're the lady I've looked for  
Come with me and escape."**_

The two girls laughed, drank, talked and flirted for hours. It was almost midnight when the bartender said he was closing up for the night.  
"Come on." Mitchie whispered into Alex's ear as she grabbed her arm and half ran down towards the beach, near the dunes of the cape. They finally reached their destination and Mitchie pulled a blanket out of the bag she was carrying and laid it out on the dunes. She faced Alex and suddenly unexpected nerves washed over her entire body. She didn't know why, it wasn't the first time she'd been on a date with Alex. She closed the gap between her and Alex and grabbed her hips with complete and utter desire, pulling her even closer.  
"Are you trying to seduce me Torres?" Alex whispered seductively.  
"Is it working Russo?" Mitchie whispered back as she looked into the gorgeous chocolate eyes before her. Mitchie glanced down at Alex's luscious lips and back up to those beautiful eyes. Alex grabbed the back of Mitchie's neck and closed the small gap between their lips.  
"Definitely." Alex whispered when she broke the kiss. Mitchie couldn't take anymore teasing. She picked Alex up and Alex wrapped her legs around Mitchie's waist and giggled. Mitchie laid Alex down on the blanket and attacked her with kisses. She bit Alex's lower lip and licked over it, begging for entrance. Alex happily granted it. The two girls battled for dominance before settling into a passionate slow rhythm. Mitchie broke the kiss much to Alex's dismay but Alex quickly changed her tune when Mitchie began sucking on Alex's sensitive spot on her neck.  
"Make love to me." Alex asked, desire dripping of every word.  
"Marry me?" Mitchie replied, a beautiful big smile taking over her features.  
Alex looked at her shocked, but that look was quickly replaced with one of pure love, happiness, bliss.  
"Yes!" Alex almost yelled. Mitchie giggled at her new fiance's cute antics, and kissed her with as much love and passion as she could muster up. As she looked into Alex's eyes, she couldn't begin to fathom how she could even think she didn't love this girl anymore. Shaking that thought out of her mind, she moved her hand slowly down Alex's side to the hem of her dress and as Alex raised her arms, Mitchie lifted the dress up and over Alex's head and threw it out of her way, she trailed her finger tips lightly back down Alex's arms, to her shoulders, then slowly down her back. With one last look into Alex's beautiful eyes, she slowly trailed kisses down Alex's stomach, and with that, they made love in the dunes of the cape. It was perfect.


End file.
